Emolovegrrawesome's BVB Birthday
by NikkiVonExtasy
Summary: I wrote this for a fan cause it's their birthday tomorrow :D BVB are stuck in a town of Kandi kids, Transformers, and all kinds of randomness. WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THEIR ADVENTURES?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU SKYWARD BASTARD! I am high off of Pixie Stix at the moment, MY KANDI BOY RAVER! HE'S MY NUMBER ONE! LALALALALALA! *dances off***

Twas the night before Halloween, a certain bunch of five was already dressed up as demons, or so the town thought. It was a town of Kandi Kids, so colorful and electronic. The five always wore black, makeup to the extreme, and always had candy in hand.

"ANDY! LOOK AT THAT DICKLEJAR!" The skinny drummer yelled, spitting Pixie Stick dust all over.

"WOAH CC! WOAH! THAT'S FUCKING BILLY! LOOK AT HIS HARLEY! SOOO HARDCORE!" Andy yelled back, his legs twisting like taffy for no reason.

"WOAH! BILLY! BILLY! BILLY!" CC called to the puppet on the try-cycle.

"My name isn't Billy, I'm Optimus Prime." Suddenly a pink stegosaurus replaced him.

"YOU NOT FIZZLIN IN MAH CRISPEH TREATS NAH ARE WE!" The short, joker looking one Jinxx yelled at it.

"I AM A PIKA GIRL!" The bassist said firmly, raising his hand.

"AND I'M YOUR TRAINER BOY!" Andy yelled back.

The two gasped and ran for each other, the song Pika-Girl suddenly began playing through flying tadpoles.

"HEY FUCK FACE!" The final guitarist yelled at Jinxx.

"WHAT ASS MUCH?" He yelled back.

"YOU'RE MY LITTLE KANDI RAVER!" Optimus yelled at a flying Destery Smith.

"MY KANDI BOY RAVER!" Des yelled back, flying to the large Transformer.

"YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE!" The Transformer screeched.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO BE IN VEHICLE FORM FOR WEEKS AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Des screamed, teleporting away with Optimus.

"JINXX I LOVE YOU!" Jake yelled.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I'M MARRIED! HOW DARE YOU!" Jinxx squealed, tiptoeing on a chair, holding up his puffy pink dress.

"TO SAMMI!" Jake yelled back.

The 'You Don't Say' guy popped up on Jinxx's face.

"No, to CC." Jinxx looked disappointed.

CC disappeared in a sea of diamonds, and reappeared by Jinxx in a Ganondorf outfit, kissing his cheek.

"DUMB BITCH!" Jake yelled, turning and running away, tripping over Ash and Andy.

"THE RAINBOW SHINES SO BRIGHT! EVERYTIME I LOOK IN YOUR EYES!" Andy yelled at Jake.

"CHEATER!" Ash snapped, slapping Andy.

"LICK MY FRONT POOP!" Andy demanded.

"ONLY FOR MY TRAINER BOY, I DON'T HAVE THAT ATTACK!" Ash started crying Shinigami.

"I HAVE THIS TM, IT'S CALLED LICK! I'LL TRADE IT FOR A MACHO BELT!" Jake yelled.

"FUCK YES!" Andy yelled, throwing a key at Jake.

"WOOOOOAH!" Jake smiled, throwing the TM at Ash.

"OBSORB IT!" Ash yelled, breaking it on Andy's head.

"OH HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK!" Andy yelled, licking Ash's face.

"Awww yea." He nodded, rubbing Lord Death's mask.

"My son…" Death cried.

"HE'S AN ASYMMETRICAL FAG!" Jinxx yelled.

"GURL DON'T GO THERE!" Sideswipe hissed.

"WHY WONT HE LICK IT!" Andy screamed, licking Ash's tummy-tum.

"BITCH YOU GOT THE TM!" Ash laughed.

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Andy yelled back.

"WHORE! THAT'S MY THING!" Jinxx yelled at him.

"RAAAH! I'M JESUS!" Andy yelled, defying gravity and floating up.

"That's why he's my Trainer Boy." Ash smiled.

"FUCK OFF!" CC yelled.

"WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS!" Jake yelled.

"I HAVE NO DRUMS!" CC yelled, crying pillows.

"NOOO!" Jinxx yelled back, running at the disappearing CC, and missed by about twenty feet.

"NOOO! CC WHY!" He yelled to the sky, getting crushed by Megatron.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Sideswipe screeched.

"Eh." He shrugged his huge robotic arms and walked away.

"Well, looks like we're alone buddy… How about we go and get som- ARE YOU FUCKING ME!" Jake yelled, turning to Ash who had his head decapitated from Shockwave.

Jake walked away, getting stuff thrown at him from the Kandi Kids. He flipped them all off and left the town. In reality he got crushed by Bumblebee. Yep.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMOLOVEGRRAWESOME! Did I spell that right? Going from memory here :p WELL, THAT ABOUT SETTLES MY PANTS! Have a wondrous day you faggot :D**


End file.
